1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning member for an image forming apparatus, a charging device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A cleaning roll including an elastic layer arranged in a spiral shape, which is mounted in an image forming apparatus, has been proposed.